Suited for Success
by Dede42
Summary: Rarity is well known for her dresses throughout Ponyville and she is getting ready to make her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala when she learns that a famous fashion pony is coming to Ponyville. Wanting to put on a fashion show while also designing dresses for her friends for the Grand Galloping Gala, she decides to have them model the dress for the fashion show.
1. Chapter 1: THE ART OF THE DRESS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Suited For Success

A/N: (Dede42 strolls across the backyard with Sunrise Blossom and they both enter the writers studio. Dede42 goes to her computer and sits down.)

Dede42: (jumps up when there is a loud noise and finds a whoopee cushion on it) Where did that come from?

Sunrise Blossom: I have no idea and we both keep this place locked up tight when we're not here.

Rainbow Dash: (drops from the ceiling and giggles) Gotcha!

Dede42: Rainbow Dash, what's with the whoopee cushion?

Rainbow Dash: Just having some fun is all. (She holds out a hoof) No hard feelings right?

Dede42: Of course not. (She grabs the blue pegasus' hoof to shake and gets a electrical shock that leaves her hair standing on end) Yeow!

Sunrise Blossom: Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash (reveals the buzzer strapped to her hoof and rolls around the floor, laughing) Gotcha again!

Dede42: (glares at the blue pegasus) _Rainbow Dash!_

Rainbow Dash: Uh oh! (She flys out of the writers studio and Dede42 chases after her) It was a _joke!_

Dede42: Come back here!

Sunrise Blossom: (watches them outside the window and shakes her head as she looks at the camera) Looks like I'll have to post this for Dede42. Hopefully she won't hurt Rainbow Dash too badly.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE ART OF THE DRESS**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville and Rarity was in her boutique, preparing to make her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala, and she had finished the drawing phase, which she was showing off to her cat, Opalescence, who was trying to nap on pink cloth that was covering one of the dress mannequins.

"Oh, Opalescence," she sighed, magically holding up the drawing so that her pet could see. "Can't you just picture it? _Moi_ , stepping out in a stunning new gown at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" She then set the drawing aside and magically wrapped the cloth around herself while her cat was knocked to the floor.

Meowing in annoyance, Opalescence went to find a new place for her nap while Rarity pranced around her sewing around. "Why, yes! I did make it myself," she said, pretending that she was at the Gala. "Thank you so much for asking." She then magically set the cloth next to her sewing machine, unknowingly yanking it out from under her cat, who let out a low growl of annoyance.

Misinterpreting the growl, Rarity magically set her cat on a counter and gave her a pincushion to hold in her mouth. "Oh, Opal, of course you can help me. Thank you," she said as she went to work on designing her dress and noted that her pet was still growling. "What's that? You want to help me more? Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing?" She magically gave her cat more to hold so that the poor thing was balancing on one paw. "Careful now. Don't move. This shouldn't take long at all."

Opalescence let out a muffled growl and was wishing she was somewhere else.

* * *

Sometime later, Rarity was hard at work on her dress when the door banged open and Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunrise Blossom entered. When they couldn't find the gray unicorn downstairs, they figured she was in her sewing room, and they had been right.

"Howdy, Rarity!" said Applejack cheerfully.

"Shh… Can't you see Rarity is trying to concentrate?" Twilight Sparkle whispered.

Applejack blinked and watched as their friend worked. "What do you think she's makin'?" she whispered back.

"Looks like a dress," Twilight Sparkle guessed.

"Well, that makes sense," Applejack agreed. "Since this is a dressmaker's shop and all."

Rarity, who'd been doing her best to tune them out, finally stopped her work and faced them "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked politely.

"Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity," Twilight Sparkle apologized, "but I need a quick favor." She pulled an orange/red dress out of her saddlebag and set it on the nearest table to reveal that one of the buttons on the front was close to falling off. "Could you please fix the button for me?" she requested. "It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala."

Rarity stared aghast at the dress, which was at least five years out of style and shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no! You can't wear this… old thing," she protested. "You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all. It will be my pleasure!"

"Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work," Twilight Sparkle politely declined. "This dress is fine."

' _Here we go again,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought, repressing a chuckle since she knew from personal experience that there was no talking the fashion unicorn out of making you a new outfit when she set her mind to it. _'Before the week's out, we're all going to have new dresses to wear for the Grand Galloping Gala.'_

Rarity fixed her friend with a stern look that was enhanced by the glasses she was wearing. "Twilight Sparkle. I insist on making you a new dress."

"But…" Twilight Sparkle began.

"Not another word!" said Rarity sharply. "I won't take no for an answer."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, realizing that there wasn't any way of avoiding getting a new dress. "Well, in that case… Thank you for your generosity, Rarity," she said politely. "Knowing your handiwork, I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful."

Pleased, Rarity turned her attention to Applejack. "Let me guess, Applejack," she said sarcastically. "You don't want a new gown either."

"Gown?" Applejack repeated, mildly alarmed. "Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds."

"You can't possibly be serious, Applejack!" Rarity protested. "You absolutely must wear formal attire."

Applejack thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. "Hm… Nah."

"What if I just spruce up your… duds for you a little bit?" Rarity offered, hoping that she could get her friend to wear _something_ that was up to fashion standards.

"Okay, sure," Applejack agreed. "Why not? Since you're up for it and all. Just don't make them too… frou-frou-y."

"Deal!" said Rarity happily and she turned her attention to Sunrise Blossom. "I don't suppose you know what you'll be wearing to the Gala yet, Sunrise?"

Sunrise Blossom shook her head. "Not really, kinda been busy at the Apothecary lately," she admitted, which had been true after a minor breakout of colds swept through the fillies up at the school, and she'd spent the last two weeks making remedies with the help of Zecora.

"Well, in that case, I shall make a dress for you as well, Sunrise," said Rarity firmly. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"You won't get any protest from me, Rarity," Sunrise Blossom promised.

 _`"Look out below!"`_ shouted the voice of Rainbow Dash, and the ponies looked around in confusion before jumping out of the way as she came crashing through the skylight, bounced, and collided with several rolls of colorful fabric and five of the mannequins. Groaning, she poked her head out of the mess with fabric on her head, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work," she apologized.

Instead of being angry, like she normally would be, Rarity was eying the blue pegasus and something clicked inside her mind. "Hmm…Idea!" she exclaimed. "I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash blinked, confused. "Outfit for the what now?"

"I'll make one for you and you and all of you," Rarity announced excitedly. "Oh! And of course Pinkie and Fluttershy too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show!" As she said this, she began to magically gathered up the fabric and tools she would need, setting them up on an empty counter.

"What a great idea!" said Twilight Sparkle, delighted. "If you're sure you can handle it."

"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business," Rarity said confidently. "Plus, fun!"

"It'll be fun to be in a fashion show," Sunrise Blossom agreed, smiling.

"Oh, I love fun things!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, pulling herself free of the mess.

"Then it's settled," said Rarity, pleased. "We'll have a fashion show starring us."

Applejack frowned, seeing one problem with the whole idea. "So all you have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five, six… plus yourself, _seven_ ponies? And lickety split?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh, Applejack," Rarity laughed. "You make it sound as if it's going to be hard."

* * *

After her friends left to get back to their normal activities and let both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie know about the dressmaking, Rarity went to work on designing and making the six dresses, singing while Opalescence did her best to stay out of the way.

"Thread by thread, stitching it together. Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip. Making sure the fabric folds nicely. It's the perfect color and _so_ hip. Always gotta keep in mind my pacing. Making sure the clothes' correctly facing. I'm stitching Twilight's dress. Yard by yard, fussing on the details. Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? Make her something perfect to inspire. Even though she hates formal attire. Gotta mind those intimate details. Even though she's more concerned with sales. It's Applejack's new dress. Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink. Sunrise blossom, something with flowers. Fluttershy something breezy. Blend color and form, do you think it looks cheesy?" she asked her cat, who shook her head. "Something brash, perhaps quite fetching. Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die? Making sure it fits forelock and crest. Don't forget some magic in the dress. Even though it rides high on the flank. Rainbow won't look like a tank. I'm stitching Rainbow's dress. Piece by piece, snip by snip. Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip. Thread by thread, primmed and pressed. Yard by yard, never stressed. And that's the art of the dress!"

* * *

One week later, Rarity invited her friends back into her shop and, after insisting that they needed to keep their eyes shut, lead them into her sewing room. "That's it. Keep them closed. Don't look. Okay, you can look now!" she ordered.

The six ponies opened their eyes and they gasped: on six of the mannequins were six beautiful dresses for each of them!

"These are your new outfits," Rarity said proudly. "What do you think of your old duds now, Applejack? Pretty swanky, are they not?" She nodded to the dress that was green with an elegant brown saddle, small red apples on the end of the skirt, on the collar, and gold tassels with the front boots matching perfect, and a new cowboy hat with red apples on the brim. "And Twilight! I made this dress for you and I designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality." She beamed at the slightly dark blue dress that was adorn with silver, purple, and blue stars. "Sunrise, your new gown goes so well with your own style perfect." The dress in question was similar to that of Twilght's only it was a light orange adorn with red roses instead of stars. "Oh, it took me forever to get the colors right on this one, Rainbow Dash, but I did it. Oh, and it turned out _beautiful_ , don't you think?" And the amazing dress was made out of rainbow fabric with puffy lace to resemble clouds, purple gems designed to look a bunch of grapes on the front, a gold wreath on the head, and gold ballet slippers. "And I know you are going to love yours, Fluttershy. It just sings spring!" The dress was a lovely shade of green with blue lining, blue blue butterflies, some flowers, and slippers shaped like vines. "And Pinkie Pie, look! Pink! Your favorite! Aren't they all amazing?" And the last dress certainly had a fun and beautiful candy theme with the pink, blue, candy pattern, and along with shoes, a hat as well.

While five of the ponies were trying to find their voices, Sunrise Blossom walked over to her friend and voiced what she was thinking. "They're wonderful, Rarity, and perfect for the dance," she stated, since it was true. "What do you guys, think?" she asked.

"Wow… They're…" Twilight Sparkle stammered, unsure of what to say.

Rainbow Dash nodded, trying to think of what to say, too. "Yeah, they're…"

"They sure are… somethin'," said Applejack uncertainly.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Yes! Something."

"I love something!" Pinkie Pie said quickly. "Something is my favorite!"

"It's… nice," Fluttershy said finally.

"But what's the matter?" Rarity asked, exchanging a confused look with Sunrise Blossom. "Don't you like them?"

"They're very nice…" said Twilight Sparkle slowly.

Applejack nodded. "And we're plumb grateful 'cause you worked so hard on them."

"Mine's just not as cool as I was imagining," Rainbow Dash said bluntly and she got a sharp look from her friends. "She asked."

"I guess what we're all saying is that they're just not what we had in mind," Twilight Sparkle admitted and the four ponies nodded in agreement.

' _I_ can't _believe this,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought, covering her face with her hoof, realizing where this was going. _'These dress are_ perfect _! Why can't they see that?'_

Rarity was taken aback, but she recovered quickly. "That's okay. Not a problem," she said confidently. "There's plenty more where that came from. They were only a first pass. You're my friends and I want you to be 110% satisfied. Not to worry, I'll redo them."

"Oh, Rarity," said Fluttershy. "You don't have to do that. They're fine."

"I want them to be better than just fine," Rarity insisted. "I want you to think they're absolutely perfect."

"Are you sure?" Applejack asked. "I mean, we wouldn't wanna impose."

"Oh, it's no imposition," Rarity said reassuringly. "Really, I insist."

"Well, in that case… Thank you again, Rarity," said Twilight Sparkle and she left with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

Sunrise Blossom started to leave when she heard Rarity muttering "What have I gotten myself into?" and she turned back to her friend, who was starting to take apart all her hard work. "Rarity, you know that your dresses are perfect just the way they are?" she asked.

Rarity paused in her work and looked at her concerned friend. "I thought they were," she confessed, "but now I'm not so sure."

"Rarity, you do _amazing_ work and like I said before, my dress for the Gala is _perfect_ ," Sunrise Blossom stressed. "You don't have to make any changes to it, and I'm sure in time, our friends will realize the same thing."

Rarity smiled slightly. "Thank you, Sunrise."

"You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here, Dede42 is still chasing Rainbow Dash around, so it looks like I'm gonna have to step in, and I really do love the dress that Rarity made for me to wear to the Grand Galloping Gala, it's the other girls who are gonna have to learn a lesson this time around. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: CONFLICTING DESIGNS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Suited For Success

A/N: (There is construction going on inside the writers studio and Dede42 is napping on a chair while Rainbow Dash is doing yard work under Applejack's supervision.)

Sunrise Blossom (waves at the camera) Hey, guys, so Dede42 is resting up after finishing the fanfic involving our favorite mouse detective, and she's managed to finish the first chapter for the Jungle Adventure, where she plans to have Dr. Hooves and Derpy help Timon and Pumbaa love the mystery about that hole under Pride Rock. And after talking with her accountant, some work is being done on the studio that's a bit overdue, hence the construction sounds.

Applejack: Roleplayer48, Dede42 is hoping that you will keep reading the Zootopia story since Dr. Hooves has an important friendship question to ask Derpy at the end of the story. And Dede42 has assured us that when she writes the next story with the trip to Agrabah, that our favorite time travelers will meet up with Genie, Iago, Abu, and most likely Carpet for the adventure.

Rainbow Dash: Can I _please_ take a break now? I've been doing this since before dawn!

Sunrise Blossom: You can have a break in a few hours, right AJ.

Applejack: Right, Sunny. This is what you get for almost french frying Dede42 yesterday with that buzzer.

Rainbow Dash: It was just a joke!

Sunrise Blossom: One that could've hurt her or worse. Now back to to work.

Rainbow Dash: Fine, fine. (she goes back to using a push mower on the grass.)

Applejack: Hopefully Rainbow will learn from this.

Sunrise Blossom: Here's hoping.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: CONFLICTING DESIGNS**

The next day, Rarity, whose normally perfect mane was looking a bit ragged, was at her sewing machine, working on making adjustments to one of the dresses when there was a knock on the door and Fluttershy came in.

"Hello? You wanted to see me, Rarity?" the yellow pegasus asked.

"Fluttershy! Your new-new gown's ready," said Rarity, hurrying over and put the adjusted dress onto her friend. "I completely revised it and I know you're going to love it. What do you think?" she asked hopefully.

Fluttershy looked at her reflection in the mirror, noting that her friend had gone back and changed the hairpiece from a blue butterfly to a blue flower, and the flowers along the hem were now circles. "I… love it," she said finally.

"Oh, you're just saying that," said Rarity, happy that her friend approved.

"No, no. I do," Fluttershy insisted. "It's… nice."

""Nice"?" Rarity repeated, frowning with mild confusion of how they went from love it to nice.

Fluttershy nodded. "Nice."

"If you don't like it, you should just tell me," Rarity pointed out, wondering what was wrong with the dress this time.

Fluttershy shook her head, not wanting to anger her friend. "Oh, but I do like it."

"Like it or love it?" Rarity questioned.

"Um… both?" Fluttershy guessed.

Rarity silently counted to ten. "Which is it?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"Please stop asking me this, I…" Fluttershy began.

"Well, just tell me what you really think," Rarity requested.

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, that's okay…"

"Tell me," Rarity requested again.

"No… it's fine…" the yellow pegasus stammered.

"Tell me!" Rarity shouted, her temper getting the better of her.

Fluttershy cringed. "I… like it…"

"Tell me, tell me, tell-me-tell-me-tell-me!" Rarity shouted, stomping her hooves.

"All right!" Fluttershy shouted, surprising them both. "Since you really wanna know…" She inhaled and began speaking. "The armscye's tight, the middy collar doesn't go with the shawl lapel, the hems are clearly machine-stitched, the pleats are uneven, the fabric looks like toile, you used a backstitch here when it clearly called for a topstitch or maybe a traditional blanket stitch, and the overdesign is reminiscent of prêt-à-porter and not true French haute couture." She paused when she saw her friend's stunned expression. "But, uh… you know… um, whatever you want to do is fine," she added before removing the dress and left to take care of her animals.

Rarity stared after her, shocked that she knew so much about sewing and fashion, and that she'd said more in the past minute then she had all the years they'd been friends. _'I clearly misjudged Fluttershy when it comes to knowing about fashion,'_ she thought, going back to her sewing machine.

* * *

Over the next week, Rarity worked with each of her friends, all except for Sunrise Blossom who was truly happy with her gown and didn't want any changes to it, and she was trying to include everything that they wanted in their outfits. Of course, trying to get any suggestions out of Rainbow Dash was was struggle itself since all she wanted was for her dress to be cooler, and she wouldn't say how she wanted it to be cooler.

* * *

Right now, Rarity was listening to Twilight Sparkle, who was telling her what kind of stars she wanted on her dress, and was trying to get them right.

"Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate," said Twilight Sparkle, suppling her friend with all kinds of books, diagrams, and photos of various stars. "Orion has three stars on his belt, not four. That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor. And this one…" And she went on for a full hour with all kind of advice before leaving to attend to her duties at the library.

Once she was gone, Rarity looked at all the diagrams and photos, and she felt like screaming bloody murder. Instead, she gritted her teeth and went to work on the new dress. _'I can do this, I_ can _do this.'_

* * *

Two days later, Pinkie Pie was visiting with suggestions for her own dress and was choosing fabric colors that weren't meant to go together, and poor Rarity was about ready to flee the room screaming.

"Don't you think my gown would be more " _me_ " with some lollipops?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, I think…" Rarity began.

"Balloons?"

"Well…"

"Do it!"

Repressing a scream, Rarity went to work with all her friend's suggestions, and halfway through, Pinkie Pie tossed in more suggestions.

"More balloons" the pink pony suggested. "Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers!"

"Streamers?" Rarity repeated, alarmed.

Pinkie Pie fixed her with a look. "Whose dress is this?"

Rarity sighed. "Streamers it is."

* * *

After working hard on Pinkie Pie's new gown, Rarity was taking a breather, looking longingly at her design for her own dress, which was still unfinished, when Fluttershy came in with a drawing and offered it to her. "French haute couture, please."

Rarity nodded and after the yellow pegasus left, she fell over and groaned. "Ugh…"

* * *

The next day, Rarity was listening and trying to use all of Applejack's ideas, which were all farm related, and she was on the verge of tears when the orange pony said the dreaded word, "Galoshes!" And then when Rainbow Dash came by, she once again tried to get some idea of what her friend meant by cooler.

"Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?" she asked, looking frazzled.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No, I just want my dress to be cool."

"Do you not like the color?" Rarity asked desperately.

"The color's fine," said the blue pegasus, "just make it look cooler."

"Do you not like the shape?"

"The shape's fine, just make the whole thing… you know, cooler," Rainbow Dash said before leaving. "It needs to be about 20% cooler."

* * *

By the end of the week, Rarity had finished making the new dresses, and she collapsed onto the floor, exhausted, frazzled beyond belief, and looked up at her cat, who was snoozing on top of her own unfinished dress. "Oh, Opal," she moaned. "These are the ugliest dresses I've ever made." She looked round when there was a knock on the door and Sunrise Blossom poked her head in. "Oh, hello, Sunrise."

"Hey, Rarity," said Sunrise Blossom, entering the room, "I haven't seen you in a while and I came to see how you- Good heavens!" She stared in horror at the five dresses that were on the mannequins. " _Please_ tell me those aren't the dresses that Twilight and the others are wanting to wear to the Gala."

Rarity's lips trembled and she began bawling. "Oh – they _are_ \- they _are!_ These are the _worst_ dresses I have _ever_ designed and our friends will be wearing them at the fashion show!" She buried her face in her hooves, venting and letting out all the stress she'd been under for the past week.

Not knowing what to say and realizing that there was nothing to say at that time, Sunrise Blossom went over to her friend and hugged her while she wept better tears.

* * *

A/N: Poor, poor, Rarity. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: FASHION DISASTER!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Suited For Success

A/N: (Construction is ongoing in the writers studio and Dede42 is standing outside with Merlin and they are in deep discussion.)

Dede42: So, do you think it's possible to magic-proof the place?

Merlin: Oh yes, indeed.

Sunrise Blossom: (turns to the camera) Hey, guys, as you can see, Dede42 has enlist the help of Merlin from _Sword in the Stone_ to help her magic proof the writers studio so that no pony, or person, can just random teleport in. She's also going to have special doors installed that will allow me and every one else to go wherever we need to go without having to travel so far. Which will make it easier to visit with Roleplayer48.

Rainbow Dash: (who is still struggling with the push mower nearby) Erg! I think this thing is rusted or something! Why can't I used the gasoline power mower?

Applejack: Because only Dede42's brother-in-law is allowed to use it on the weekends when he comes over to check on the beehives.

Rainbow Dash: No fair!

Applejack: Just get back to work.

Sunrise Blossom: (rolls her eyes) As you can see, it's the usual around here.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: FASHION DISASTER!**

The next morning, Sunrise Blossom arrived early at the boutique to give Rarity some much-needed moral support to cope with the reactions of their friends when they saw the new dresses, and for the fashion show to come.

* * *

"Okay," said Rarity once their friends were gathered. "I did exactly what each of you asked for. Now don't hold back. Let me know what you really think." And she revealed the five dresses that were so covered with so much stuff that they didn't even look like dresses at, and Opalescence was growling and hissing at them.

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were all excited and gushing over them. "Oh my! It's… perfect! It's cool! Why, they're the best duds I ever did see. It's exactly what I asked for!"

"Thank you, Rarity," said Twilight Sparkle graciously.

"Are you as happy with them as we are? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm… happy that all of you are happy," Rarity answered without admitting that she wasn't happy in the slightest. "I'm just relieved to finally be done."

Just then, Spike came running in, out of breath and very excited. "You are never gonna believe this! You've heard of Hoity Toity?" he asked.

"The bigwig fashion hotshot in Canterlot?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Spike nodded. "Uh-huh. He heard about your fashion show," he informed Rarity. "Well, maybe I happened to mention it to him… He's coming here all the way from Canterlot to see your work, Rarity!"

"Whoa, Nelly!" Applejack exclaimed. "You could sell a ton o' dresses to this guy. Your business will be boomin'!" And Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all agreed, excited for their upcoming fashion show.

Rarity, however, was alarmed. "Hoity Toity?" she repeated. "He's coming here? To see _THESE_ dresses?"

"Yep!" Spike confirmed. "Get ready for all of your dreams to come true."

' _More like having her nightmares come true,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought, noting how her friend's eye was starting to twitch. _'This isn't going to end well, I just know it.'_

* * *

Two nights later, all of Ponyville was out to see the fashion show and Rarity was peering out of the curtain to see whether all of the ponies were seated, and she then she saw Hoity Toity, who was a male pony with bluish gray skin, bluish gray mane and tail with light gray stripes, light blue eyes hidden behind purple sunglasses, and his cutie mark was that of a golden fan. "Oh," she gasped as he seated himself on a red velvet pillow at the end of the runway. "There he is!" She took several deep breaths. "Okay. Relax, Rarity. Your friends like their outfits and so will he." She suddenly squealed when the lights went down. "What's wrong with the lights?! Oh, yes. That means the show's starting. Good."

Sunrise Blossom, who'd declined to take part in the fashion show, pulled her friend back behind the curtain. "Ok, breathe, Rarity, it'll be over soon," she said as reassuringly as possible.

* * *

DJ Pon-3, a white unicorn with dark blue hair stripped with light blue, purple-red eyes hidden behind dark purple glasses, a music symbol for a cutie mark, and headphones, and who was the resident DJ for Ponyville, started the music.

"Since the beginning of time, the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls," said Spike into a microphone as the light show began. "Patiently waiting decades – no, _centuries –_ for the perfect pony gown. Today, at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Rarity!"

The curtains opened and out came Twilight Sparkle, whose dress was shades of dark purple and covered with tons of stars, Applejack, whose dress was covered with all kinds of farming gear and was wearing galoshes, Fluttershy, whose dress had tons of feathers and she had a nest on her head, Rainbow Dash, whose outfit made on think of a fancy soldier, and Pinkie Pie, who looked like a walking candy shop.

As the five ponies posed at the end of the runway, turntable the gathered ponies were murmuring, and they were staring with horror instead of delight.

"Why's everypony lookin' at us like that?" Applejack whispered uncomfortably.

Twilight Sparkle glanced up at her star-covered headband and the realization clicked. "Oh dear."

"You think we overdid it?" Rainbow Dash whispered, worried.

"Nah," said Applejack and then looked down at her bright yellow galoshes. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Oh, those amateurish designs look like a piled-on mishmash of everything but a kitchen sink!" Hoity Toity complained, unaware that Rarity was now hiding said item backstage. "It's a travesty is what it is. Those outfits are the ugliest things I've ever seen, oh for shame. Who is responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my valuable time."

Hearing all of this, Rarity tried to hide behind Sunrise Blossom and Opalescence. "Oh! Hide me."

"Come on out and take a bow, Rarity," said Spike encouraging, hustling her out onto the runway. "You worked really hard for this. Yes! All right, woo-hoo! Go, Rarity!"

Hanging her head in shame, Rarity walked down the runway while the ponies all glared at her, and her friends were overwhelmed with guilt. This wasn't a fashion show, it was a fashion disaster!

* * *

After the fashion show ended, the five ponies got out of the so-called dresses and went in search of Rarity, but there was no sign of the unicorn, instead they found Sunrise Blossom waiting for them backstage, and she wasn't happy with any of them at that particular moment.

"Rarity went home," she informed them sternly, and the five ponies all winced. "And after that disaster of a show, I can't blame her. By Celestia's crown what were you five thinking?" she demanded. "Throwing all those insane ideas at her for what you thought were far better dresses then the ones she first made! From the start I said those dresses were perfect and you five took advantage of her generosity."

"You're right, Sunrise," Twilight Sparkle agreed sadly. "We did, and we may have lost Rarity as a friend, too."

"Yeah, we didn't think of how she would feel about what we wanted when she already knew," Applejack agreed.

"Same here," said Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie together.

"Well, now that you know what you did was wrong, you five better think of a way of making it up to Rarity before she decides to leave town or worst," Sunrise Blossom suggested, and they all agreed.

But _how_ to make it up to Rarity?

* * *

A/N: Sunrise here, I was more disappointed then angry with them, but I did have to lecture them after that fashion show disaster. Seriously, those weren't dresses, they were disasters! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: FASHION DO-OVER

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Suited For Success

A/N: (Dede42 is talking with the contractor next to the writers studio as the construction continues, and Applejack is still doing the yard work with a sad expression on her face.)

Sunrise Blossom: Hey, guys, as you can see, Dede42 still has her hooves - I mean her _hands_ full with the construction on the writers studio, and she's waiting for Merlin to get back to help with magic proofing the place. Applejack is doing the yard work after that slip of the tongue tester day, and Rainbow - huh? I wonder where Rainbow Dash is? (Rainbow Dash sneaks up behind her and pops a balloon, which makes her jump in the air) Eek!

Rainbow Dash: (laughs hard) Gotcha!

Sunrise Blossom: (lands and glares at the pegasus) _Rainbow Dash!_

Rainbow Dash: (gulps) Uh oh… gotta fly! (She quickly flies away.)

Sunrise Blossom: (chases after her friend) _Rainbow Dash, get back here right now!_

Dede42: (watches them run off) Uh, what just happen?

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: FASHION DO-OVER**

A few days later, the six ponies went to the boutique to check on Rarity, who'd been hiding herself from the world, and they hoped they could get her to forgive them… well, that's what Sunrise Blossom was hoping.

"Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked, knocking on the door. "You okay in there? You haven't come out for days."

 _`"I'm never coming out!"`_ Rarity wailed. _`"I can't show my face in Ponyville ever again! I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses! But now everypony is laughing at me. I'm nothing but a laughing stock!"`_ She then broke down, sobbing, and the pink pony shrugged helplessly.

"You're not a laughing stock, Rarity…" Twilight Sparkle said reassuringly and hushed Rainbow Dash when she muttered that their friend kinda was a laughing stock. "Shhh! Come on out and talk to us."

 _`"Leave me alone!"`_ Rarity shouted, still sobbing. _`"I vant to be alone! I want to wallow in… whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in! Do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'm so pathetic!"`_

Twilight Sparkle sighed and looked at the others, who weren't looking happy either. "Now what do we do?"

"Uh… panic?" Fluttershy suggested.

Rainbow Dash shot the yellow pegasus a look. "That's your answer for everything!"

"Well, we can't just leave Rarity like this," Applejack pointed out.

"She'll become a crazy cat lady!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, alarmed.

Sunrise Blossom gave the pink pony a skeptical look. "She only has one cat."

"Give her time," Pinkie Pie warned.

Twilight Sparkle went to the door and peered through the keyhole, catching a glimpse of a group of mannequins, rolls of fabric, and then the unfinished dress with the design attached on the wall. Spotting this, she got an idea, and she quickly shared it with her sister and their friends.

* * *

Several hours later, Rarity was standing in front of her mirror, wearing a pink robe and slippers on her front hooves, and she was staring at her reflection, noting the ragged state of her mane and tail. "Exile… I guess technically I'd have to move away to live in exile," she muttered. "Where would I go? And what would I pack? Oh, it's going to take me forever to do all of that packing. What are you supposed to pack when you go to exile? Are you supposed to pack warm?"

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Opalescence meowing pathetically outside. "Huh? Opal?" She ran to the window and slid it open, looking around to discover, much to her alarm, that her cat was clinging to a branch high in the nearby tree. "Opal, how did you get up there? Hang on, you poor dear! Mama's coming!"

* * *

Moments later, Rarity ran outside to rescue her cat and skidded to a halt when she saw a certain blue pegasus sitting on the branch next to her terrified cat. "Rainbow Dash?! How dare you strand my poor Opal in a tree?" she demanded angrily.

"Well, how else were we gonna get you out here to show you _this_?" Rainbow Dash asked, pointing to her left.

Rarity turned to look and her jaw dropped when she saw Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy standing on either side of the mannequin that was wearing a completed version of her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala. "What is it? It's not… You…" she trailed off, unable to find the words to express what she was thinking.

"We all finished your dress for you," said Pinkie Pie proudly.

Applejack nodded. "Thanks to Fluttershy's freaky knowledge of sewing."

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

Rarity walked around the dress, which was a lovely combination of pale pink, dark pink, accented with maroon, gold, and inlaid with pink, maroon, and yellow gems with matching jewelry and tiara, and she examined it from every angle before she said anything. "Like it? Like it?!" she repeated, turning to face them.

"Uh-oh," said the yellow pegasus. "She doesn't like it."

"No, I don't like it," said Rarity and her friends expressed their disappointment. "I love it!"

"Yay!" her friends cheered.

"You ponies did an amazing job," Rarity complimented. "It's exactly the way I imagined it."

"We just followed your brilliant design," Fluttershy told her, smiling.

"Like we should have let you do for our outfits," Twilight Sparkle confessed. "Those first dresses you designed were perfect. Sunrise knew it, but we couldn't see it."

Pinkie Pie nodded. "We're so _super_ sorry," she apologized.

"You worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them," said Rainbow Dash regretfully. "We all saw how well that turned out."

"Oh, I forgive you," said Rarity, grateful for them finishing her dress.

Applejack beamed. "Well, that's mighty big of you."

"But my whole career is still ruined!" Rarity wailed dramatically.

Applejack flushed. "Oh, right. That."

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom exchanged knowing looks when Hoity Toity walked up. "Maybe not."

"All right," said the fashion pony impatiently. "I haven't got all day."

* * *

A short time later, Hoity Toity was seated before the small stage and gently pushed aside Opalescence, who'd been playing with his mane. "Take two."

As the music started to play, the curtains opened to reveal Rarity, who used her magic to create different scenes for each dress, and Twilight Sparkle came out first, this time wearing the dress that Rarity had made her her.

"Hello…" said Hoity Toity, taking off his sunglasses for a closer look, and he was amazed by the beauty of the dress. "Oh, this can't be the same designer." He watched as the scene shifted from stars to hills filled with apple trees and Applejack came out and posed, wearing her new updated duds. "Simply magnificent!" he exclaimed. "And I suddenly have a fierce craving for some Dutch apple pie, candied apples on a stick, apple turnovers, apple cobbler…" he trailed off as the scene shift to that of a sun rising, red roses blooming, and Sunrise Blossom posed, wearing her dress for the first time.

"Oh, lovely!" he gushed. "I can almost feel the warmth of the rising sun and I can just about smell the roses." The scene shifted to one of candy falling from the sky and Pinkie Pie came out wearing her dress. "Brilliant!" he cheered and then duck when thunder pearled out with the scene shifting to colorful beams of light cutting through storm clouds and Rainbow Dash appeared in her dress. "Oh, spectacular!" He was floored as the scene shifted to an outdoor setting with butterflies flying around and Fluttershy posed for him in her dress. "Now this is a fashion show!" he praised. "All of these dresses are absolutely amazing. Who is responsible? Step forward, show yourself!" he asked, looking around eagerly as the scene shifted back to the stage, where Rarity appeared in her new dress, and her friends stood behind her in their gowns. "Brava! Brava!" he called out, clapping his hooves together. "Magnifico! Encore!"

"Oh, thank you," said Rarity graciously, bowing a little. "Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!"

* * *

An hour later, the ponies were chatting about the success of the fashion show and going on about their dresses while Twilight Sparkle had Spike write a letter for Princess Celestia to let her know what she's learned. "Dear Princess Celestia," she began, "this week, my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please everypony, you often times end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And _I_ learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." She giggled while Spike rolled up the letter and used his magical fire to send it on its' way.

Hoity Toity approached Rarity and shared his thoughts with her. "Rarity, my congratulations to you on a most impressive fashion debut," he told her. "Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my Best of the Best Boutique in Canterlot?" he asked and when she gasped with a delight smile, he took that as a yes, and made his request. "Now, I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday."

Sunrise Blossom and Twilight Sparkle exchanged a look as their friend's eye twitched slightly before she promised that she could do that. "Somehow I get a feeling that we're not going to see Rarity for a while."

"Looks like it."

* * *

A/N: And that's the final chapter, folks. See you all for the next one. ;) R&R everyone!


End file.
